Little Matty FoFo
by Angel-Cleo
Summary: A boring saturday evening an a little Tai who had seen to much Flash Videos on the Internet... Poor Yamato


Little Matty FoFo…

It was a very boring Saturday evening. Maybe, it was the most boring evening in the whole year, especially if Yamato would have known that he would spent his next Saturdays doing things which are much more interesting than hanging in front of the TV and watching some old movies. Whatever…  
Like I said… It was a very boring Saturday evening in autumn.  
"Hey Yama... what do you think? Nightmare before Christmas or Bridget Jones?" The blonde sighed. How often had he watched these movies in the last couple of month? Four times? Five?  
And why? Just to make Tai happy. How pathetic was that? Just to make the person you're fallen for happy you watch the same boring movies weekend after weekend.  
And Tai doesn't even know that Yamato got this tiny little crush on him. 'And that'll never change.' The Blonde shut the door of the refrigerator whit his free hand. In the other one he carried a bowl filled with strawberries. He left the kitchen and sat down on the couch next to his best friend and secret love. "How about an other movie? I'm tired of seeing NbC every Saturday evening. I know all the stupid dialogues in this film by heart." The other boy snivelled. "Meany." "Sorry Tai, but if I have to see once again Jack Skellington begin such an intolerant Idiot, I'll never let you stay here again." Yamato thought he made himself clear, but all he got was an "Okay, so we'll watch Nightmare before Christmas." from the brown haired kid. Why was this childish little bastard his best friend again?  
"Oh come on Matty. Don't be the cold-hearted Ice block you are. If you want, we could watch another movie. How about 'The Ring'?" Huh? What happened to the obstinate blockhead he sat on the couch with just a minute before? Was Tai sick? Was something in the popcorn Tai chewed the whole time?  
Maybe he drank some of this potato juice his mother had made for Kari and him.  
"Matt? Are you okay?" The wanna-be superstar node shortly. "I think so. I've seen 'The Ring' so often; I should have died approximately twenty times. How about Lion King?"

Five hours and three DVD's later, Taichi decided for both of them, that they were too tired to watch anything else and the two boys went to bed.  
Matt was first to use the bath, but when he returned he found an almost naked Taichi sitting on his bed, just wearing black boxers with little pink bunnies printed on the fabric. "Do I want to know why you've got little pink bunnies on your boxers?"  
"Don't you know Little Bunny FoFo?" The Brown haired boy seemed shocked for a moment or two. "Who the fuck is Little Bunny FoFo?"  
Instead of giving a normal answer, Taichi started a kind of sing-sang thing. "Little bunny FoFo, hopping through the forest, picking up lil' field mice…" "Stop it, Tai." "… and bopping them on their head." "Ouch. Bad Bunny." "Yep. It's kinda fun." Yamato shook his head. Why wasn't he surprised to hear such kind of humour from his best friend?  
"And where'd you get this trash from?"   
"Don't say you're not knowing Lenore!" Matt would have given everything for a camera in this moment. Tais expression was just too cute.   
"But I don't know Lenore, just as I don't know Little Bunny Wuwu…"  
"It's FoFo, Matty, not Wuwu." "God, isn't that just the same?" The blonde sighed, as Taichi begun to get upset about him. "Would it be the same if I would start to call you Jack or… or Catharine? "Tai calm down! There is a very big difference between ME and a stupid, little, brutal BUNNY!" "It's just about the principal, Matt! You wouldn't call Sora Heaven only because both names have the same meaning." "Would you be so pleased to shut this fuck up and start telling me little Bunny Voodoos Story?" "FoFo, Matty, FoFo!" "What ever!"

"Little Bunny FoFo, hopping through the…Wait I've got a better version!" "Why do I know that it wouldn't be the best you've ever had?" "Because you know me better than I do?" Tai had a very big grin on his face when he stopped his story just to tease Yamato.  
"If you got a better idea, than let me hear it before you forget about it again." The blonde cuddled up in his blanket. Somehow he was tired of listen to Tai talking about his little Bunny Who-ever.  
"Little Matty FoFo hopping through the forest. Meeting little Tais and blowing…" Before the brow-haired kid could finish his sentence, a pillow had landed right in his face an interrupted his story of little Matty FoFo.  
Just a second later, he felt the blonde jumping out of the bed and pinning him to the floor with his hand to Tais shoulders. "How dare you calling me little Matty Ufo!" The pinned up boy only could laugh. Matt was so cute when he was angry. "What? Don't you want to search trough the forest just to find me and end in a passionately make-out session?" Taichi didn't need a literal answer from the blond to know how he reacted. "How cute… Little Matty, the ultimate lone-wolf is blushing because he's sexual deprived." "STFU, Tai!" It wasn't very convincing when Yamato said that. Would the sentences have been longer, he surely had started to stutter. But the blushing was barely enough at the moment.  
"Oh come on, Matty. Everyone knows you're hitting on me since middle school. Had you ever planned on telling me about it?" "Actually …not. I didn't know how you would react. And obviously it wasn't necessary since you already know I've got a crush on…" Yamato never got a chance to finish this sentence. A bad boy named Taichi interrupted him while placing his lips on the blondes.

"Tai...?" After the 'passionately make-out session' Tai promised his love, both of the boys were lying on Yamatos bed, heavily breathing. "Huh? Aren't you able to sleep?" Matt shook his had and cuddled himself closer to Taichis chest. "Of course I'm able to sleep. I just… thought about some things." When the blonde started to draw little circles with his fingertips on Tais chest, the brown-haired adolescent looked down to him, just to see a mass of beautiful blond hair resting there. "What things?" Yamato chuckled. "Well… I just decided… It wouldn't be _that_ bad, If you're going to call me this 'Little Matty FoFo' stuff in the future." „Well… Maybe sometimes I'm going to call you that… But at the moment, Matty is just enough."  
Both boys grinned at each other, before exchanging a long, passionately good-night kiss.  
And with Tai humming the Little Bunny FoFo melody, Yamato was finally drifting to sleep.

The Ending

I'm very sorry for the mistakes I made… I'm learning English in school since 5 years, so it's not the best…  
For those who want to know more about Little Bunny FoFo and Lenore, the cute little dead girl:  
Check my to get the link  
I wouldn't mind If you left some reviews  
Cleo


End file.
